Mr. Garrison
Herbert Garrison, who was also known as Janet Garrison after a sex change operation, is the 45th and current President of the United States. He was a former Fourth Grade teacher at South Park Elementary prior to running for president. Appearance Garrison wears dark green pants, a green jacket, and black shoes. He also wears black-framed eye glasses. He is mostly bald, with gray hair on the sides. As a woman, she tailored his jacket into a tank-top, wore lipstick and earrings as well as shorter pants and new white shoes. Her hair remained the same, however, bald spot and all. After becoming male again in "Eek, A Penis!", Garrison wears an outfit identical to the original one, with the only exception being a belt added to the pants and a very minor change to his collar. Mr. Garrison is also left handed. His hair was brown as seen in "Cartman's Mom is a Dirty Slut", but in "Weight Gain 4000" as a kid his hair is grey, but he may have dyed it for the party in "Cartman's Mom is a Dirty Slut", though. Ms. Garrison is highly renowned in the future as the symbol of Atheism, but this was prevented from happening by Cartman in Go God Go XII. In Season Twenty, Mr. Garrison's appearance changes to include an artificial tan, and a hair style resembling that of Donald Trump, since he substitutes Trump for Republican candidate for presidential election. As President of the United States, Garrison wears a dark-blue suit with a red tie. In "Put It Down", he is shown to no longer wear his glasses. Personality Herbert Garrison suffers from many psychological problems that are touched many times throughout the show, though it appears nothing is ever done about it. The most noticeable of his problems is multiple identity disorder, represented through various puppets. At the beginning of the series, while Mr. Garrison still taught Third Grade, he held a puppet on his hand known as Mr. Hat. Mr. Garrison used this puppet to show a second, more aggressive personality and to emote some of his most inner conflicts. One of these conflicts being the fact he was gay and his inability to come to terms with that. It was hinted many times that he was gay, but Mr. Garrison would take deep offense and insist he was straight. He would say Mr. Hat was gay and later admitted his second hand puppet, Mr. Twig, was also gay. Mr. Garrison denied the fact he was gay so much, that he even appeared homophobic and believed gay people were an abomination and weren't human. In one particular episode he tells Stan, "Gay people are evil. Their hearts pump not blood like yours and mine, but rather a thick, vomitous oil." Mr. Garrison is racist, first shown as a gag for "Mr. Hankey, the Christmas Poo", where he proposes the town gets rid of all the Mexicans every Christmas, which he again suggests in "It's Christmas in Canada", to which the Mayor angrily replies "Mr. Garrison, every year you suggest that and every year we tell you NO!" When rich black people were moving to South Park, he was able to gather the town's men into getting rid of them, under the pretense that the rich people were taking over the town. He got people to dress up like "ghosts" to scare them away and burned lower case T's on the black peoples' lawns standing for "Time to Leave." Once the town was rid of the rich people, Mr. Garrison said they could all get rich by selling the houses. This confused the town folk, who replied that they would then become what they didn't want in the town. Mr. Garrison then exposed his true motive by saying "Well, at least we got rid of those damn nig-" (and the episode cuts to black and the credits roll). Mr. Garrison was also seen among a KKK group, but said he wasn't a member, but Mr. Hat was, again using his puppet to dispute the conflicts inside himself. Mr. Garrison appears to be on good terms with Chef though, a black man who works at the school and was even at his funeral. Gallery 600px-Music_Cover.jpg|Mr. Garrison as a woman Mr garrison with mr twig.jpg Mr garrison torturing mr slave.jpg Garrison vs Hilary.jpg Mr President garrison with gold wig.jpg Herbert Garrison (1).png Mr. Garrison in South Park Rally.png|Mr. Garrison in South Park Rally Navigation Category:South Park Heroes Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Officials Category:Dimwits Category:Wrathful Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Mature Category:Controversial Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mentally Ill Category:Dissociative Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Fictionalized Category:Cowards Category:Incompetent Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Fighter Category:Tragic Category:Insecure Category:Genius Category:Anti Hero Category:Weaklings Category:Unwanted Category:Comedy Heroes Category:In Love